Automatic
by Selphiebunny
Summary: For Ichigo, it's the beginning of growing up. GrimmjowxIchigo


Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
Warning: First time awkwardness, and Grimmjow and Ichigo's retardary. Yaoi.  
Summary: Ichigo's first time. Needless to say, it's uncomfortable, awkward, and maybe just a little gross. Would he do it again? In a heartbeat.

**Automatic.  
**_Every heart is like a house of cards  
when the walls break down on you._

Everything was going okay, no crying, no pleading to stop. Ichigo is rather complacent.

Until the fingering starts.

Two fingers in, and the stupid brat has to say something to ruin Grimmjow's intense concentration.

"You're not doing it right," Ichigo states, face completely clean of emotion. Like a robot.

Grimmjow glares down at him, hoping that his eyes will convey his absolute annoyance at Ichigo. Ichigo likes to always be in control, especially for something of the unknown. It grates his last nerve. So he rips his finger's out, not even bothering to find his sweetspot first.

"Since you're _so _experienced, Ichigo, would you like to explain how I _should _be doing it?" the Espada grinds out through painfully clenched teeth. He really just wants to tear the stupid kid apart, but refrains. Barely.

"Yeah, maybe if you let me be top." Ichigo smirks up at him, dopey and a little drugged.

"Maybe I'll fuck you up," Grimmjow snarls violently.

He takes a small amount of pleasure in the groan that Ichigo hisses out when he scrapes a sharp finger nail across one hard nipple with a certain amount of calmness.

Grimmjow moves on his elbow, frowning. This isn't nearly as hot as he thought it would be. And Ichigo is incredibly bossy for being a complete virgin to gay sex. But this drawn out exposition has gone on long enough. He takes the boy's hips and lifts, dragging them to meet his softening arousal. He flicks his eyes up to glance briefly at Ichigo's face, and stops.

He is absolutely terrified. Almost shaking.

"What...?" he whispers, completely unprepared for Grimmjow's sudden actions.

Grimmjow smirks and licks his lips, practically tasting the shinigami's frear, nastily yanking the boy on his prick in one quick motion. Sure, maybe it's slightly cruel. Oh well. He's an _Espada_ for a reason. He never said _anything _about this not being painful, or that he would be a gentle little lover. If the kid wanted that, he'd have to go find a fuck from that stupid red haired shinigami.

"_OW_! Hey, you asshole, you could have told me when you were gonna do that! Fucker!"

Ichigo's breathing is becoming erratic, his chest an angry shade of red as it bounces up and down with exertion, his face scrunched together in pain and concentration when he's not inventing new curse words for the Japanese dictionary. Grimmjow's proud. He doesn't think some of the combinations are possible.

Out of the only scrap of kindness left in his heart, Grimmjow stops his hips from bucking. He doesn't move –which really isn't that hard. He not aroused much anymore. Though, he'll still get the job done but...

And by the looks of it, Ichigo isn't too thrilled to continue.

"At least you're not crying. I didn't think you would, but what do I know. I thought you would actually be _good, _too." Grimmjow is not the best at comforting. Again, _Espada_.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo howls, trying to maneuver his leg to kick Grimmjow in the side, and failing. Miserably. "I'm fifteen, dumbass. How good did _you expect me to be!_"he nearly shrieks. Grimmjow sticks a finger in his ear, wincing at what is now a permanent hearing loss.

It gets kind of awkward and boring for the next several minutes, as Ichigo is simmering with his arms crossed, that stupid frown marring his features. Grimmjow nearly falls asleep, his hand lifting his head from the mattress until Ichigo finally squeaks out something.

Grimmjow holds a hand to his ear, grinning sadistically. "Come again?"

In one big outburst, the kid yells, "MOVE!"

Snickering, Grimmjow nods, and begins small, shallow thrusts. They aren't rough, but they could be a little gentler. He is way past patient. The boy starts responding soon, however, backside meeting his hips every few thrusts.

Despite his inexperience, Ichigo makes up for it in tightness. Grimmjow almost forgets the feel of a virgin.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's back arches almost completely off the bed, his head thrown back in total ecstasy. Slowly he opens his eyes, still sexily narrowed, and utters a mewl. Manly, of course.

"What... what was _that_?" he huffs, withering.

"Heh, your prostate, young Ichigo."

But Grimmjow has had enough talking, and silences his angry retort with a vicious kiss, all tongue and teeth and primal need. He takes pride in the fact that he's stolen all of the boy's firsts.

Not three minutes in, and Ichigo is coming. His pink mouth is formed in the shape of an 'o', his body splayed in every direction. _Now this is hot_, Grimmjow thinks, and with a little more practice, Ichigo will be _incredible._

Though it's almost a let down that it's over so soon. Grimmjow doesn't really get a chance to bring out all of his moves. But he does realize that this is Ichigo's first time, so he lets it slide, and keeps fucking him until he's satisfied at least. He pulls out, making a disgusted face, and lays haphazardly beside the kid.

Ichigo gets ups on shaking legs, dripping Grimmjow's essence down his thighs –and Grimmjow doesn't even have to ask where he's going.

He'd take a shower too, if he had jizz on his leg. Ew.

The water begins running, and Grimmjow knows he will be alone for the next twenty minutes or so. Ichigo has a thing for extremely unnecessarily long showers.

He gets up, stretching, feeling a little lethargic. Looking around, he frowns. Ichigo's room is very bland. He needs to spice it up. Then again, _his_ room is probably considered plain, too.

He grins and notices Ichigio's clothes are lying beside the bed, now resembling shredded papers.

He slips on his white pants, and then he hears it - the creak of the Ichigo's bedroom door opening.

"Iiiiiiichigo, my darling son!"

An alert is going off in Grimmjow's head, telling him to move his frozen ass out of the window before Ichigo's idiot father catches him. And murders him.

But it's too late. The door slams into the wall, Isshin's cheerful face peaking in. "I brought you dinner, since you said you weren't feeling well - I know, I know, don't thank me..."

His rambling stops, his eyes immediately honing in and narrowing at the Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow takes a small step back, both curious and horrified at the same. He is almost concerned where this fear is coming from, staring at Ichigo's father. He shouldn't afraid of _anyone_, let alone someone so… strange.

Isshin mutters something nastily under his breath, suspiciously sounding like 'hollow', and disappears as quickly as he appeared. Whether to find something to kill him with or leave Ichigo to his devices, Grimmjow doesn't know. And doesn't want to find out.

The shower stops, and Ichigo walks out, a fluffy blue towel slung low around his trim waist.

Grimmjow takes the time to drool before finding his jacket and opening the window to let himself out.

"You're leaving?" Ichigo mumbles, a hint of emotion in his eyes that Grimmjow doesn't recognize. It makes him uneasy, and for some strange reason, his chest tightens.

"What, you thought I was gonna stay and we'd _cuddle_?" Grimmjow chuckles maliciously, shaking it off, one foot still on the sill.

Ichigo blushes and throws the nearest object - which happens to be one of his sister's stuffed animals just lying around at his face.

Obviously, it doesn't do much damage. Grimmjow snickers.

"_Stay."_

It's spoken so softly, Grimmjow nearly doesn't catch it. But he swivels his head back, curiously staring at the nervous puddle of Ichigo.

"We don't have to _cuddle_, or –whatever. I just, I just don't want to be alone tonight..." Ichigo mumbles, looking down at his floor dejectedly.

"Aww, first time jitters? I took your childhood away, Kurosaki, so I s'pose it's only natural for you stupid humans to feel this way."Grimmjow takes the boy's wrist in his hand, pulling him towards his body. Ichigo doesn't say anything, just closes his eyes and sighs quietly.

"Don't forget –we _ain't _lovers. And I don't do this shit for everyone. Got it?" Grimmjow pokes the strawberry in the side of the face, glaring at him. It lacks any real heat, for once, but it conveys his message appropriately

He admits, Ichigo's bed is a lot softer than his back in Hueco Mundo.

His sleep is dreamless.

* * *

I wasn't going to post it - but eh. There needs to be more fics for these two, I mean christ, they make such a sexy pairing.

Hahah, and Grimm is such an asshole.

This didn't really go where I wanted it to, but I like the end result, and hopefully you do too.


End file.
